


Still Here/零零碎碎

by Everett



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett
Summary: 自设较多，私心设定Player为英国军人:)我爱Taylor，他真可爱，我希望有一次Phone Sex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们的一些谈话，这真是世界上最长距离的恋爱了。

·每当「通讯中断」的时候

 

-嘿，在？

“我以为你死了。”

-我的天，我都不敢这么说，虽然我暂且肯定没活在你所在的美丽星球上，但应该也还没死。

“嗯，我知道。”

-哦，谢谢你的担心，只是...我也没办法保证通讯的畅通，哇。但是你竟然比我还焦急，这真是让人感到温暖，我刚刚也挺急的。

“对，我刚刚很急。”

-...现在我的脸上是一个大大的微笑，你没有看见。只是我得告诉你。

“万圣节那种？”

-可以这么说。

 

·

-我们还没有说过之前我们都以为我要死了的那段时期吧？

“你门锁了吗。”

-锁了锁了，我们还没有谈过吧？我是说，不是那么简短的。因为我在那段时间里想了很多，你想知道吗？

“是的，我也想了很多。”

-那你先说？我开始感兴趣了，是不是我给你上了一堂人生小课堂？

“还是你先说。”

-哦，哦...行吧，反正一直都是我在说话。其实我一直在想你是...不会有你这样的女人吧？我是说，这么硬朗的？

“...”

-嘿？真有吗？大千世界...

“不，我不是女人。这会让你失望吗？”

-你问我会不会失望？失望？你觉得我有那个功夫吗？不，怎么样都好，我有的只是你。现在我这里对性别的定义就是“寄生兽”和“非寄生兽”。我也想过无论怎样反正我都已经...

“什么？”

-是，反正我知道我的想法。嗨，就算你是个非人类都成。

“我是185cm的正常男人。”

-185？哇，那可真高！哇...你的轮廓一下就描绘出来了，这还是第一次。以前都没有过对你形象的概念，你是男是女啊...身高体重啊...现在突然清晰了很多。

“那你还想知道吗？”

-这取决于你愿不愿意说了。

“身高185cm，体重75kg...”

-哇！这可真够壮实！怎么？相扑选手？(笑)不好意思，我笑出来了，没有意思要嘲笑你的体态的。没办法，爱笑的阳光青年，就是我。

“不是相扑选手，我是军人。”

-...是我想的那种吗？就是...端着枪...一身绿色在战场上超级酷炫地抛头颅洒热血的那种...

“不像那样...是一身黑，我服役于特殊行动部队。”

-哼...

“然后...我是25岁，住在伦敦，老家布鲁克林。”

-哼...

“现在单身。”

-真的？我是说？单身？啊？

“是的。”

-怎么可能！哈！你这种就是令女人滚在地上发情的类型嘛！我还记得前女友分手的时候给我说就希望我是这样的...她太肤浅了，我愤怒好一阵子。(也难过了好一阵子)但你竟然单身！哈！

“你前女友的损失。”

-当然了，她的损失。我是个好男人，我还会做甜点...可能不是很好看但绝对好吃，她还嫌弃不好看！谁会嫌弃一块美味的香蕉奶冻！

“我不会嫌弃，你可以做给我吃。”

-哇！就像说“我爱你”一样！哎哟！(傻笑)

“我爱你。”

-哈哈哈哈，听着真是...笑不出来。我手里的能量棒都掉了，沾了地上的机油。看起来像是变成巧克力味的一样。真是惨，看着心都疼。唉。

...哈哈哈哈哈。我觉得...

“...什么？”

-我在想你的声音会是什么样的...


	2. Confession:...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor的告白。

-在吗？我知道你在。

在的吧！

在吗？Heyyyy?

当然...

当然我知道你不在啦！你现在应该在睡觉，如果我没记错时间的话。

但是你还是会看见我现在发的消息的！因为是我发的消息...你起来就会看见。我只是...突然睡不着。

你有过从一个很高的地方向下看的经历吗？我现在趴在窗口的，T2在睡觉，我在看着窗外什么光也反射不了的漆黑一片。

我想起了大学的教授，那时候大晚上关了灯告诉我们这就是在宇宙。现在想想他真是一个好教授，比喻都非常的形象。然后也要谢谢他让我在那时候遇上自己的女友，一片黑啊，我就碰到了旁边的人。这就是爱情的火花，对，火花总是诞生在黑暗中。

现在是不是也是这样呢？

你有一次有十五个小时没有和我说话，那时候我觉得我快死了。真的，就没有在夸张。彻彻底底地没人能搭理你了，也不知道下一秒是不是突然会有回应。想着你只是在睡觉，人之常情，可是...

我知道我睡觉你醒着的时候你是很好过的...你有身边的人，你有自己的事，斗胆推测每次我的通讯都是在打断你做什么事的。但是我就是不行，我就非常不好过。

你是我除了现在包里剩下的能量棒和水壶...唯一有的了。

你是我有的...？我能这样说吗？

好像也不能，你并不属于我，你属于除了我的一切。

...

我突然不想说话了。我觉得很难过，我很久没有觉得难过了。在甚至不能保证下一秒能活着的情况下我都没工夫缓一缓难过一会儿了。不，我现在当然不闲，但是我感到难过。

你看，这就是我说的，你不在的每时每刻我都得想着你了。字面意思，我就不能将思绪理清——不是这么好理清的东西，我连右脚边的电线都还理不清。

或者我还是去睡觉好吧。

我说了好多。

“我没睡。”

-...

这真是可怕，我还是去睡觉...好梦！

“不要急着逃，Taylor。”

-你用逃这个动词了，我没有逃，我只是去睡觉。我需要补充睡眠...大清早(这么说真是讽刺)起来还得干活呢。

你看，你也不希望那时候我没有充足的能量...

“你爱上我了吗？”

-...

这可真像是那部八十年代的爱情片。男人戴着皮帽撑着手靠在墙上，用浓密的胸毛堵住女人的去路，然后说“我知道你爱上我了”。

只可惜我不是女人，也没有能抗衡你胸毛的欧派。我也不穿粉红色的小裙子，我穿着一百公斤的宇航服。

“你说你那里没有男女只有寄生兽和非寄生兽。”

-哦，是，是这样的。

就是这样的。

哦，不。实际上我还有你，一条生命线。请容许我这么称呼。你一直都是我的生命线。

“很荣幸。”

-也是我现在...为数不多能拥有的美好。

我以前有过一只猫，你知道吗？黑猫那种，有金色的眼睛，能想象吗？很好看。我是在收容所遇见它的，那时候它皮毛有脏又乱。它肠胃不好，扯开笼子就是一大股刺鼻的臭味。

但我好像就是得去这么做一样。

“它是在等着你。”

-你这么说就...非常温暖，像是更加戏剧性了。

好吧，我扯开笼子之后它跳到了我的怀里，在我的耳边叫唤，真的就像是等了很久一般。我觉得它就是一直在等着一个可以张开双臂接受自己的人。

然后我接受了它。现在我就是那只猫，浑身臭味，狼狈不堪，然后被你，只是你，捡了回来。

所以谢谢你。如果没有你我不知道早就结束在了哪里。

“很荣幸。”

-然后...对，你知道，我这里就没有男女之分，我很明白。

但你那边有嘛，有男女，还有其他所有的一切。除了我你还有其他所有的一切。对...你也有比宇宙深处要光亮得不知道到哪儿去的前景，我只是暂时地在占用你这个资源，紧紧攥着你这条生命线。但你还有其他的一切嘛，我只是只有你了...

“那我还能爱上你吗？”

-...啊？

你说啥？

...

你是说浓密的胸毛...

“我是说我爱上你了。”

-啊？

...哦。

哦...

谢谢。

我是不是不该说谢谢？

“说'我愿意'就好。”

-嘿，你就这么要求。假如我不愿意呢？

“你不愿意吗？”

-我都...

我都不知道该怎么“愿意”。

隔了光年回应自己单相思好久的对象的心意。

我们隔了光年呢！

“我可以等。”

-你等什么...

“等我捡的猫回来。I'm not letting go of you.”

-...可能你得等几年，或者几十年了。

或者这辈子，或者下辈子。

我都不知道...我不知道我是否能活下来。我...我从这里看得见地球，但是我看不见你..

稍微幻想了一下我会作为一个伟大的奇迹见证者在闪光中走出我的逃生舱，那时候你就会在人群之中。

然后我一定会一眼就看见你。一眼就能认出你，然后不管其他的任何...跑向你。

“然后我就甩开双臂让你跳进来。”

-就这么做。

到时候就这么做。

嗯...天啊...

天啊...


End file.
